


The First Female Host

by QueenA2002



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Non-Binary Fujioka Haruhi, Self-Insert, The main character is black, diverse cast, may or may not be based on real people in my life, might be funny, same characters with a different story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenA2002/pseuds/QueenA2002
Summary: Alice Gray moves to Japan with her father, siblings, and friends to attend Ourah Academy. When looking for a quiet place to no be around people, Alice runs into the Host Club room. After an awkward meeting, Alice tries to leave and knocks over a stupidly expensive tea set. Follow our main characters on her adventures as the new member of the Host Club.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Kasanoda Ritsu/Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The First Female Host

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for the notes at the end of the chapter. It would be beneficial for the upcoming chapters.

"You're going to Japan," the husband of Alice's mother, Chris, declared with a boom. 

  
"I mean yay, but, way?" Alice asked excitedly but thoroughly concerned. 

  
"Mainly, because I want time alone with your mom. You can bring your younger brothers and sister with you.". Alice squinted at the huge man as she declared, "That's suspicious. That's weird.".

  
"That sounds like a you problem. Anyway, your sibling will be taking Japanese lessons every day after school and even after you move. I'll even let you invite whoever you want.". Alice started smirking evilly.

  
"Can I bring three of my friends? Please.".

  
"If it means getting rid of you, yes. But I will only be able to send one of the four of you to Ouran Academy, so I would prefer it be the one who can actually speak Japanese. So I will send you to Ouran and your siblings to regular school.".

  
"That's fine. I would prefer it that way anyway. Now, if you excuse me, I got some calls to make.". With that, Alice hurried away to call up everyone that she wanted to come with her. It did not take much convincing to get her friends' parents to agree with the arrangements, but it took days of constant explanation to get her dad to calm down when she broke the news to him. Alice somehow managed to convince Chris to provide the paperwork for one of her friends, Delia, to take a scholarship test to get into Ouran Academy. Because she would be damned going to an all rich people school without one of her friends at least; she knew Delia would pass, which she did. The day of their flight was full of heartful goodbyes with tearful good lucks as the gang set off for Japan.

When they arrived at the house, they were surprised by how nice the place was. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a giant living room, a big kitchen with a dining area, and pre-ordered furniture. Alice and Delia had the master bedroom while her sister, Laysha, and youngest brother, Malachi, shared a room. Michael, Alice's other Juvenal brother, had a room to himself while her other two friends, Jayne and Andi, shared the last room in the house. Alice made a large dinner together for the rest of the residents as Delia came up with a list to maintain the household chores. So as they ate dinner, the big kids sat at the table to come up with a game plan that Michael could back and tell the two youngest: who was in a different world. It was the weekend they started school, and their first day was that Monday, so the seven of them got prepared for that big day.

**Author's Note:**

> For the format for the future chapters:  
> Japanese will be the regular format.  
> English will be in bold.  
> Thoughts will be in Italic.  
> Any other language that may be used will be underlined and specified.


End file.
